Die Vergangenheit ist ein Prolog
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Es gibt Tage im Leben eines Lehrers, da sollte man vielleicht gar nicht erst aufstehen.


**Warnung**: Alles ganz harmlos – ein wenig slash – don't like it – don't read it.  
Was die Bücher angeht, so versuche ich, mich an die Handlung zu halten, so weit es meine Geschichte erlaubt - nur das allerletzte, das unsägliche Kapitel in Band 7 werde ich auch in Zukunft boykottieren und ignorieren. - Gut – in dieser alten Geschichte völlig egal – damals war dieses Buch noch gar nicht erschienen

**Zusammenfassung**: Es gibt Tage im Leben eines Lehrers, da sollte man vielleicht gar nicht erst aufstehen.

**Noch eine kleine Anmerkung der Übeltäterin**: Noch eine ganz alte Gute-Nacht Geschichte für eine liebe Mitchatterin, die irgendwann im Sommer 2005 entstanden ist.

**Disclaimer**: Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2010.  
Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2010. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2010. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2010.  
Was nichts anderes heißt als: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKR - sie wurden von mir nur ausgeborgt, ein wenig verbogen und lediglich die die Geschichte ist meinem Hirn entsprungen. Ach ja - ich verdiene damit kein Geld . In diesem Sinne: Ich wünsche viel Spaß

~oOOo~

**Die Vergangenheit ist ein Prolog**

„Es tut mir leid, Schulleiter, aber das stehe ich nicht noch einmal durch", sagte der Lehrer und ließ sich müde auf einen der Sessel vor dem massiven Schreibtisch sinken. Auch an Severus Snape war die Zeit nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Längst zeichneten tiefe Falten sein einstmals strenges Gesicht und die ehemals pechschwarzen Haare waren von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Aber nicht nur die Zeit, sondern auch die Vergangenheit hatte ihn geprägt. Und diese Vergangenheit hatte ihn heute schlagartig wieder eingeholt.

Er blickte den Schulleiter und Freund hilfesuchend an. Sie hatten gemeinsam einen Krieg hinter sich gebracht, von dem niemand wirklich geglaubt hatte, das sie ihn gewinnen konnten. Aber sie hatten gewonnen, damals, vor nunmehr fast 13 Jahren. Und dieser Sieg hatte ihr Leben verändert. Es war ruhiger geworden seit Voldemort von Harry Potter besiegt worden war.

Schüler waren gekommen und gegangen. Das Leben auf Hogwarts verlief seinen gewohnten Gang. Bis gestern Abend. Severus Snape beobachtete den Schulleiter, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und ihn anlächelte. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich in den letzten Jahren kaum verändert und doch sah man dem alten Schulleiter an, dass er müde wurde. Öfter als noch vor einigen Jahren hatte der alte Magier in den letzten Wochen mit dem Gedanken gespielt, endlich in den Ruhestand zu treten und seit gestern Abend konnte Severus ihn verstehen. Seit gestern Abend spielte er selber sehr ernsthaft mit diesem Gedanken.

„Severus, mein Junge, es sind doch nur Kinder", vernahm der Lehrer für Zaubertränke von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die belustigte Stimme des Schulleiters. Der alte Magier hatte gut lachen. Sicherlich waren es nur Kinder, aber was für Kinder. Und Albus Dumbledore musste sie schließlich auch nicht unterrichten.

„Natürlich sind es nur Kinder, Professor Dumbledore, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Es sind auch nicht die Kinder an sich, nur die Kombination ist es, dir mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet." Severus Snape wusste, dass diese Kinder Ärger bedeuteten. Er hatte es gewusst, als er ihre Gesichter in der Gruppe der Erstklässler gesehen hatte.

„Severus, Severus. Ich dachte, du hättest aus deinen Fehlern gelernt." Der alte Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte den Lehrer an. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wie eh und je. Der graue Bart war in den vergangen Jahren noch länger geworden und nicht selten blieb der alte Mann damit irgendwo hängen. Aber er war der gleiche Mensch geblieben, der ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte. „Es sind die Kinder die du unterrichtest. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du mit ihren Eltern recht gut ausgekommen bist in der Vergangenheit."

Severus Snape seufzte. Ganz offensichtlich wollte der Schulleiter ihn einfach nicht verstehen. „Ja, durchaus. Und ich war mir auch sehr sicher, dass sie mir mein Verhalten von damals nicht mehr übel nehmen. Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt und dies ist jetzt ihre Rache." Severus Snape erhob sich mühevoll und umständlich aus dem Sessel. „Wenn ich nicht beim Mittagessen erscheine, dann habe ich mich abgesetzt, und versuchen sie ja nicht, mich zu finden." Der Gedanke an das, was ihn unten in den Kerkern erwartete ließ ihn erschaudern und er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur ganz gewöhnliche, elfjährige Schüler waren, die mehr Angst vor ihm hatten, als vor sonst einem Lehrer.

Albus Dumbledore blickte dem Lehrer nach. Er hatte schon vor vielen Jahren gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde, genau wie Severus es gewusst hatte. Sie beide kannten die neuen Schüler, seit sie Babies waren und sie beide kannten die Eltern. Aber er hatte sich auf diesen Tag gefreut, der für viele, die bereits vor 20 Jahren hier gewesen waren, wie eine Reise in die Vergangenheit wirken musste. Aber vieles war seit dem passiert. Aber auch diese Schüler würden ihre Spuren in Hogwarts hinterlassen. Genau wie es ihre Eltern getan hatten.

~oOOo~

Severus Snape lief fluchend durch die Gänge. Er hatte die vergangenen fünfzehn Jahre genossen. Seine Schüler hatten ihn respektiert und einige hatten ihn sogar gefürchtet. Gefürchtet, weil sie die Geschichten kannten, die sich um den Lehrer, der die sechzig bereits überschritten hatte, rankten. Ein ehemaliger Todesser, der während des ersten Krieges die Seiten gewechselt hatte und am Ende an der Seite von Harry Potter maßgeblich am Ende des dunklen Lords beteiligt gewesen war. Doch Severus Snape hat nie auch nur ein Wort über das verloren, was damals passiert war. Er hatte es einfach nur vergessen wollen. Doch dass man die Vergangenheit nicht vergessen konnte, war ihm gestern Abend bewiesen worden.

~oOOo~

„Guten Morgen, Severus. So früh am Morgen schon so schlecht gelaunt. Das kennt man ja gar nicht mehr von dir. Lass mich raten, Erstklässler, Gryffindor und Slytherin." Severus blieb stehen, als er die Stimme hörte und er wurde noch wütender als er eine weitere Person leise lachen hörte.

„Gebt zu, das habt ihr absichtlich gemacht", fauchte er den Mann mit den schulterlangen, blonden Haaren an, dessen Arm auf der Schulter eines Mannes mit schwarzen Haaren ruhte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, Professor Weasley hat alles geplant." Severus sah sich um, konnte aber Hermione Weasley nirgends entdecken.

„Sicher, Severus. Wir haben dreiundzwanzig Jahre nur auf diesen Tag gewartet", erwiderte Draco Malfoy und Harry nickte, noch immer leise lachend. „Harry und ich haben damals nur irgendwelche Frauen geschwängert um dir eins auszuwischen, Severus." Draco drehte seine Kopf leicht nach links und sah Harry an. „Oder, Schatz?"

„Natürlich, Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lustig Cho die Idee fand. Und sie war auch fürchterlich begeistert, als ich ihr zwei Jahre später mitteilte, dass ich sie verlassen würde, um zukünftig mein Leben an der Seite von Draco Malfoy zu verbringen", entgegnete Harry und verzog für einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht. Heute konnte er darüber lachen, und heute konnte er sogar wieder mit Cho Chang reden, ohne dass diese ihm gleich an die Gurgel ging. Es hatte viele Jahre gedauert, bis die Welt um sie herum akzeptierte hatte, dass der strahlende Held den Sohn des Todessers liebte. Aber sie hatte es akzeptiert und mittlerweile war Ruhe um das ungewöhnliche Paar eingekehrt, dass Zuflucht in der Schule gesucht hatte.

„Siehst du Severus. Alles nur um dich zu ärgern. Pansy fand die Idee auch durchaus reizvoll. Sonst hätte sie wohl kaum mitgemacht. Wenn sie das nächste Mal in England ist, kannst du sie gerne fragen." Draco Malfoy lachte leise. Pansy hatte es im Gegensatz zu Cho wirklich gut aufgenommen. Aber vielleicht auch einfach, weil sie Draco von klein auf gekannt hatte und die Ehe damals genauso wenig gewollt hatte wie Draco. Aber erst nach Voldemorts Ende war sie bereit gewesen, Draco frei zu geben. Aber sie hatte es gerne getan.

„Hab ich es doch gewusst", knurrte Severus Snape und wandte sich von den beiden Schülern ab. Seine schwarze Robe bauschte sich im Windzug der raschen Bewegung auf, als er den Gang zu Kerkern hinunter verschwand. Harry und Draco sahen sich lachend an. „Er hat sich nicht wirklich verändert, oder?", frage Draco und beugte sich vor. Seine Lippen strichen sanft über Harrys Wangen und von irgendwo war ein verhaltenes Kichern zu hören. Doch die beiden Männer hatten sich längst an die Schülerinnen und Schüler gewöhnt und gelernt es zu überhören.

„Hey ihr beiden, habt ihr keinen Unterricht?", holte eine hellte Frauenstimme die beiden Turteltauben in die harte Realität zurück. Hermione legte ihre Arme auf die Schultern der beiden Freunde und sah in die Richtung, in die gerade eben Severus Snape verschwunden war.

„Doch, aber wir wollten Severus doch zumindest noch ein wenig aufmuntern, Hermione", erwiderte Draco lachend und erzählte mit kurzen Worten was gerade eben passiert war. Die Lehrerin für Geschichte konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Irgendwann werden wir ihm wohl erklären müssen, dass es keine Absicht war, aber ich denke, er darf noch ein wenig leiden. Mal sehen, ob er den Tag bis zum Mittagessen übersteht." Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter ab.

„Wenn nicht, müssen wir unseren Kindern wohl noch ein paar kleine Tipps geben", stellte Draco fest während er seinen Arm von Harrys Schulter nahm. „Ich werde mich dann mal daran machen, ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs über die dunklen Künste aufzuklären", sagte er und küsste seinen Freund zum Abschied zärtlich. Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand in einem der dunklen Gänge, an dessen Ende sein Klassenraum lag.

„Malfoy, du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden. Du sollst ihnen beibringen, wie sie sich dagegen verteidigen können, nicht wie sie ihre Lehrer damit verhexen können", rief Harry seinem Freund nach.

„Leider Potter, leider", kam es noch leise zurück als Draco um die Ecke aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Harry und Hermione lachten. Sie waren älter geworden, aber manchmal benahmen sie sich immer noch wie die Schüler, die sie einst gewesen waren.

„Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen, Hermione, und sag Neville Bescheid, dass er sich im Moment vor Severus in acht nehmen muss, falls du ihn sehen solltest." Harry drückte der Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Klassenzimmer, wo eine Gruppe älterer Slytherins und Gryffindors darauf wartete, von ihm in Zauberkunst unterrichtet zu werden.

~oOOo~

Severus Snape blieb vor der schweren Eichentür stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Es sind nur Kinder. Unerfahrene, elfjährige Kinder, die keine Ahnung haben, Severus", versuchte der Lehrer sich selber zu beruhigen. Dann stieß er die Tür auf und lief mit schnellen Schritten durch das Klassenzimmer. Er spürte die Blicke der Schüler förmlich, die auf ihm ruhten, als er sich umdrehte und seinen Blick über das voll besetzte Klassenzimmer schweifen ließ.

Sie waren fast alle da. Dracos Sohn, der mit seinen blonden Haaren ein Abbild seine Vaters war, der junge Potter, den nur die fehlende Narbe auf der Stirn von seinem Vater unterschied, die junge Weasley, die schon jetzt genauso naseweis drein blickte wie es ihre Mutter immer gewesen war, der Sohn von Neville Longbottom, der hoffentlich wenigstens ein bisschen mehr Talent hatte als sein Vater und die Söhne von Crabbe und Goyle, die augenscheinlich die gleichen Figurprobleme hatten wie ihre Väter. Sie waren alle da.

Severus Snape schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Vielleicht waren sie ja alle verschwunden wenn er sie öffnete. Aber seine Hoffnung erfüllte sich natürlich nicht. Sie waren alle noch da und starrten gebannt auf den Lehrer, der bisher noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte.

'Es sind nur Kinder und wenn ich versuche zu ignorieren, wer ihre Eltern sind, dann werde ich dieses Jahr überstehen', dachte Severus während er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Es würde schwer werden sie zu ignorieren. Vor allem, nach dem Fehler, den der alte Hut gemacht haben musste. Vielleicht sollte man dieses Stück Stoff gleich mit dem Schulleiter in den Ruhestand schicken. Ein Potter in Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er davon wüsste.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Severus Snape die beiden Söhne der ehemaligen Erzrivalen, die friedlich nebeneinander saßen und wie der Rest der Klasse warteten, dass ihr Lehrer endlich mit dem Unterricht begann. Es war doch nicht alles wie damals und dennoch ahnte der Lehrer, dass die nächsten sieben Jahre in Hogwarts alles andere als ruhig werden würden. Vielleicht war der Ruhestand doch die bessere Alternative.

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen", begann er mit leiser Stimme, wie er jedes Mal begonnen hatte, wenn er eine Klasse Erstklässler vor sich hatte und er wusste, dass er auch die nächsten sieben Jahre unterrichten würde. Und wenn er wirklich ehrlich war, dann war er sogar froh, die Kinder seiner ehemaligen Schüler vor sich zu sehen. Zeigte es ihm doch, dass sie durchaus bereit waren, ihm ihre Kinder anzuvertrauen. Und er musste sich selber eingestehen, dass er sich auf die nächsten sieben Jahre freute, auch wenn er sich noch an ein paar Kollegen rächen würde. Sie sollten nicht glauben, dass ihr alter Lehrer auf seine alten Tage weich wurde.

Und während er den jungen Menschen vor sich erklärte, was er ihnen beibringen würde, wenn sie bereit waren zu lernen, wurde ihm klar, dass diese Schüler der Beweis waren, dass die Vergangenheit endgültig hinter ihnen lag. Diese Kinder waren ihre Zukunft und er würde alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, damit diese Kinder eine Zukunft hatten. Er war ihre Lehrer und sie waren seine Schüler, wie schon ihre Eltern seine Schüler gewesen waren. Schüler, auf die er stolz war. Die Söhne von Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die so friedlich nebeneinander saßen, und wie Brüder miteinander aufgewachsen waren, sie waren der Beweis, dass ihre Väter die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatten. Und jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren begannen die Bilder von James Potter und Lucius Malfoy zu verblassen. Sie würden niemals völlig verschwinden, sondern immer ein Teil dessen bleiben, was er heute war. Aber sie waren die Vergangenheit, ihre Söhne die Gegenwart und ihre Enkel die Zukunft.

Die Vergangenheit blieb was sie schon immer gewesen war. Ein Prolog. Es wurde Zeit, den Epilog zu schreiben.


End file.
